Just one of the Gamers
Just One of the Gamers is the fifth episode of the first season of Code Monkeys. It is preceded by Super Prison Breakout and followed by The Take Over. Plot Mary is pitching her latest game, Space Marines. Larrity likes it, but thinks it is Dave's game. As Mary is sobbing in her office about how she is held down by the Man, Benny appears, explaining how he can relate to Mary's problem. After reciting a story that one of his blood relatives told him, Mary goes to the mall and buys a wardrobe for men, and disguises herself as "Mitch." Mitch enters GameAVision and asks Clare where to find Larrity. After Clare remarks that Mitch is not flirting, he explains that he respects Clare because she is a lady, which causes Clare to fall in love with him. Later on, in the pitch room, Mitch enters and announces himself as Mary's brother, that Mary is dead, and that he would like to take her place. Larrity hires him with only a short lecture about how he got as rich as he did. Mitch encounters several problems trying to blend in with the men, but usually comes up with a witty explanation to cover up the fact that he is actually Mary in disguise. However, one who is not fooled is Dave, who vows to find out what is up with Mitch after he steals "his" game of Space Marines. After interrogating Benny and bribing him with a hundred dollars and a pack of cigarettes, Benny tells him that Mitch is actually Mary in disguise. Dave agrees to keep Mary's secret, but has already told Todd. Despite the fact that no one believes Todd, when Mitch is accepting his promotion to heir of GameAVision, Jerry (who had been crushing on Mitch all episode) jumps on stage and makes out with Mitch, causing his wig to fall off and reveal Mary. Mary gives what she hopes to be an "I told you so" speech, but as she finishes, Dave and Mr. Larrity insist that she flash the staff. After refusing, Larrity attempts to suspend her for a month without pay, but gives her her job back with a raise after she reveals dark truths about the staff that she learned while she was under cover as Mitch. In the final scene, Dave tells Jerry that Mary was impressed by his courage the other day, and wants to make out with him in the closet. However, the one in the closet ends up being Clarence, effectively "proving" that Jerry is, indeed, gay. Video Game References *The details of Mary's game pitch sound very similar to the popular series Halo. *Dave Jaffe makes a guest appearance as himself as a kid and pitches God of War to Larrity to no effect. God of War is an action trilogy series for the Sony Playstation 2 and 3. Dave Jaffe has a facial tattoo similar to Kratos, the protagonist of the game. *Jerry's Sequence of Mitch is resembling to the Game Joust. Movie References *The title of the episode and premise is in reference to the movie Just One of The Guys *When "Mitch is discussing why he won't take a shower with the guys, he describes the plot to Con Air. References * Manly Man Ricky Ravage, who appears in the episode Wrassle Mania, makes a brief appearance in this episode. His clothes, however, are a different color. Notes * It is revealed that Clarence found out he was gay by kissing a man named Stan. * This episode shows that Mary does have some good ideas, but is merely not taken seriously due to her gender. * It is unknown why Mary took no legal action against GameAVision, as she clearly had a sexual discrimination and prid pro quo sexual harrassment case against GameAVision. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes